Conventional data element optimization is a complex and time consuming process, and is often not quantified. For example, producers of online videos and other data elements promoting products and/or services may have a limited budget. Based on limited data, the producers may choose to use one promotional data element more often than another, but this decision is often based on subjective feelings about the merits of the data element's content.
Further, producers of data elements often have a plurality of objectives and constraints associated with the promotion of products and services. Prioritizing the objectives relative to each other while meeting all constraints is difficult, if not impossible, in real time.